Virtualized computing environments are becoming increasingly popular due to their efficient use of hardware, ease of IT-management, and reduced operating costs. As with physical computing environments, data in virtualized computing environments also needs to be protected.
Protecting data in virtualized computing environments presents challenges that are not encountered in physical computing environments. Conventional methods to protect data in virtual environments typically include taking an image of a virtual disk and storing the image in a remote location.
However, such methods may take considerable time and resources to complete. As the amount of data that needs to be backed up or restored increases, the problem of efficiently protecting data is becoming more profound.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for protecting data.